Precure, Cure Shots!
by Sakura Jones
Summary: Just random little one shots with lyric analysis in them from some character point of view. If you want a certain song, just out it in the review bit or PM me it. These are really random by the way. (I include and OTP of mine.) Enjoy! ((The bits in the quote marks at the top are the lyrics. The italics is the important bits and the normal is just what they think and do.))
1. Chapter 1

Overfly

"Hands up high, raise them high and cast your worries to the sky. There's no doubt, not one doubt as I make my wish and let it cry out"

Guess that's what everyone wants. But, it's not always possible. Just because I look at the brighter side of life doesn't mean I'm an exception to this.

_There will always be doubt._

"As I gather all the love in my heart, that grows with every passing day. I would find a confusing puzzle that changes and rearranges."

That rearranging puzzle is our own feelings. The things that make us human and yet make us believe we are worthless..

_It includes everyone._

"Will I ever find my place, I'm not sure. Or will I forever feel insecure? And as all my questions fade, I noticed my tears but can't hold them back."

Everyone has that worry. Once again, I'm no exception. Holding back tears is the most hardest thing to do in front of the people we love, it hurts.

_Almost too much at times 'til it becomes unbearable._

"Maybe it's too late, I've lost myself. All of my questions will go unanswered. Will I keep fighting to find the light or will I stand to the bitter end?"

Sometimes standing until it's all over is easy, but it's mostly the most hardest thing to do when it comes to standing up for ourselves. We all have something or someone we want to protect, so when it comes to standing up for yourself we have no clue on what to do, so others come to help us.

_But that makes us feel like we are weak and pathetic. _

"Hey, what are you thinking?" I hear from in front of me. I look and think _Guess all the meanings can wait. Now's not the time to tell them._

"Nothing really Rin-chan. Just what I'm going to have for lunch." At that moment in time, my stomach grumbled. _Now that is what you call good timing._

"Come on, let's go get something to eat, yeah Nozomi-san?" Urara says walking beside me. Nodding and stating sure, I know that the meanings can and will wait, for now that is.

All I know is that I'm going to take everything that comes my way head on.

_Step by step. I will progress. Right now, it's slow progression but still I'm progressing. Slowly but surely._


	2. Chapter 2

"Where the days are cold and the cards all fold and the saints we see are all made of gold"

Yeah there are days were everything is down and everyone may seem slightly cold towards you and others, but isn't that what they call being human? Cards folding, huh? Is it a metaphor for something? The saints we see aren't always made of gold but they do the best they can don't they?

_So does she._

"When your dreams all fail and the ones we hail are the worst of all and the blood runs stale."

The people we hail, they make bad decisions but its fine. Blood runs stale from the lack of things that are truly need in this world. But our dreams failing is down to us and us alone. If we give up on the first down of a hill then we all have a long way to go. So why not keep going?

_Just like she does._

"I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you. But with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide"

Hide the truth from who? Family, friends, everyone? So does a lot of people. Having a beast inside us makes us stronger than we can imagine because we learn to overcome that beasts strength and turn it into our courage. Isn't that what makes us special?

_Especially her._

"OI, KAREN!" I jump, hearing someone yell in my ear. Turning to the right to see Rin stood there with this massive grin on her face. "You zoned out. We kept calling your name but you wouldn't answer us." She said. Making an O-shape with my mouth, I hear a giggle from the corner.

"What's so funny Nozomi?" I ask, not even needing to turn to identify who it came from. It's always going to be from her.

"Nothing, you just seem weird today and it's kinda worrying but kinda funny at the same time. You were really clumsy this morning as well." She said before giggling again. Gee, she thinks its funny when everyone is clumsy. It doesn't matter though.

It's the way we, no, I like her.

**_WOW! THIS TOOK ME FOREVER TO UPLOAD! STUPID NOZOMI! WELP, THIS IS ONE OF MY CHRISTMAS PRESENTS TO YOU GUYS. SO TOMORROW I SHALL BE POSTING A CHRISTMAS HAIKYUU! STORY. IT SHALL BE FLUFFY STUFF WITH DAICHIXSUGA, AASAHIXNOYA, KAGEHINA AND TSUKISHIMAXYAMAGUCI. HOW I SHALL DO IT, WE SHALL NEVER KNOW. OOH, I COULD ASK KOMACHI TO HELP WITH IT. IM SURE SHE WOULD LOVE TO WRITE ABOUT THE FLUFFY STUFF THAT BOYS DO. N-NOT THAT WAY SILLY BAKAS! _**

**_ANYWAYS, THIS IS YUMEHARA NOZOMI, SIGNING OUT FOR NOW. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!_**


End file.
